Back to Underland
by Unnamed.in.whispers
Summary: After the great battle on the Fraptious Day Alice finds she can't leave all her unusual friends in Underland just yet. The Mad Hatter is happy to offer her a room in his higgledy-piggledy home. But after several cups of tea Alice discovers the real reason she can't leave Underland.


**Title:** Back to Wonderland **Series:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

**Type:** Fanfiction **Pairing:** Alice/Hatter **Rating:** 12

**Summary:** After the great battle on the Fraptious Day Alice finds she can't leave all her unusual friends in Underland just yet. The Mad Hatter is happy to offer her a room in his higgledy-piggledy home. But after several cups of tea Alice discovers the real reason she can't leave Underland.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Alice in Wonderland characters or anything from the universe of Wonderland. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to the makers of Lewis Carol for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual books or films. Enjoy.

()()

He told me he had wanted to see me in the right size; which was a good size, a great size, a right, proper, Alice size... so he had told me...

And then he asked me if I really had to leave.

And I did. I had to leave. I had things to do and people to speak to back home. I had a life and a future and I had my... well, I had my muchness back.

So they were the reasons I had to go. But why couldn't I? I had said all my goodbyes to all the creatures and people I had met during this trip and now I stood in the rose garden, absently flaking the wrinkled red paint from pure white petals.

"Alice?" He questioned his light voice floating across the White Queens court yard, "You're still here? But I thought you had said you must go?"

"I was going to leave, of course I was going to leave," I admitted, watching his electric green eyes dull slightly, "But then, I supposed, I might have enough time for one last cup of tea..."

It took a moment, but the smile reached his eyes and he melted... as did I. Twisting from left to right, he reached a hand to mine and we set off; back to The Mad Hatters tea party.

So the Hatter, the Hare, the Door Mouse, the Cat and I made our way back to the ruined house, the higgledy tabled and smashed crockery. The White Queen smiled kindly and kissed each of us adieu and welcomed me to visit Underland any time I might wish...

"Should you choose to leave at all," she smiled, casting a glance to my waiting friends.

I frowned slightly. Of course I was going to leave – I was only staying to have one last drink with my friends.

And so we began our journey.

Part way through a debate the Hatter and I were having, as to whether or not we should wish to fly like a bird or like an insect, we noticed the others were all lagging behind.

"Come along!" He urged, "We shouldn't wish to be late."

The Door Mouse chuckled; silenced quickly by the Cat and the Hare. I looked to the Hatter, but he seemed as confused as I. Then he turned to me, wrapped his fingers back round my hand and said, "I have been considering words that begin with the letter 'b'."

And the Door Mouse's indiscretion was forgotten.

Halfway through the woodland track, the Cat grinned to us and floated high into the air.

A large smile spread across his wideface, "And now my friends, I must away... free to fight another day." His eyes twinkled and he flicked his tail, "Good luck to you Alice and see you again..." then he winked and began to fade, "that's if two friends don't find they are one and the same."

The Hatter gave a nervous laugh as The Cat finally disappeared. The Hare tugged at his large ears and wriggled his nose, while the Door Mouse giggled...

"Well..." Hatter announced with a clap of his hands, "Shall we? We're falling behind, you know!" Then his hands were on my waist, guiding me back to the tea party, "Don't want to be late to your own party! Not again..." his fingers tightened on me, the words taking on an aggressive lilt that rolled through his throat, "I've waited far too long already."

It wasn't the voice of my Hatter; the man who invited me to his table and into his life; my guide through this strange world, a world where he felt out of place. And I knew what that was like.

So I leaned back against his touch and craned my head to see him.

His bright eyes burned intensely until I reached up and touched my fingers to the smooth cream skin of his cheek.

"Let's go then." I whispered.

The fires cooled and became fluid and he smiled in response as he traced my fingers with his own before taking my hand, "Come then."

We walked like that, hand-in-hand, through the woodland and spoke of how Underland once was. I found that memories began flooding back... I had not only been here once, but twice before. Both times, it would seem, I recalled my Mad Hatter.

He was there – a little younger, maybe – but the same bright hair, citrus eyes and kind smile.

"I waited for you, you know." He told me as we neared his table, "That's why I look so..." his hands brushed over the faded material and worried the tears in his jacket, "Couldn't be away from the table for too long." His eyes flashed to me, "Didn't know when you might find your way back."

I blushed a little, "I'm sorry to have kept you."

"Oh no!" He exclaimed loudly, stopping us with a jerk of his hand.

The movement span me toward him and he steadied me, tilting my chin to look into my eyes, "My dear Alice..." he sighed, "you are just like a fine silver needle, white tea."

He saw the moment of confusion pass through my eyes and explained, "You see... you are delicate and yet strong, precious and rare... and well worth the wait."

In this topsy-turvy world of Underland, this man held me constant and, to my surprise, I found the thought of being in this place without him very lonely indeed.

We both startled as a pocket watch flew through the space between us.

"Are youze comin, or no?" The Hare demanded, his eye bulging.

The Door Mouse started giggling so much she hiccoughed. "Actually, Hare... lets go and get something to eat at Dodo's."

The Hatters hands left me and I staggered back, slightly concerned about the turns this evening had taken.

"There's no need for you to leave..." he simpered, crouching down to his friends.

"Oh no!" Door Mouse grinned, casting a glance in my direction. "I think we do." Then, Door Mouse gripped Hares jacket and began tugging him away. "Come on you crazy rabbit."

"I am no a rabbit!" Hare protested, shooting a look between Hatter and me, "I'll be seein' yea soon then! Dinnea be doin' what I wouldnea do!"

My Hatter remained where he was as his friends disappeared off into the brightly coloured woodland.

The birds sang in the trees. The wind rustled leaves on the summer branches and I began to wonder what was going on...

"Hatter?" I asked, the flutter of nerves seizing my throat, "We don't have to..."

"Not at all!" He shouted, springing up and heading toward me. "I promised you a tea party. And I want to keep that promise!"

He hesitated in taking my hand... so I turned and continued walking toward the Hatters house. I could see the table, just the way we had left it when the Nave of Hearts had arrived with his guards, hunting me down.

A shiver ran down my spine.

But the Hatter had saved me. What's more; I had let him. Barely ten minutes into arriving in this insane world, I met this man and I trusted him. I let him save me.

The long line of grouped tables looked tattered; covered in scattered tea and sugar, smashed china and broken plates.

I realised that he was by my side, quietly overlooking the scene. I took all my effort not to reach for his hand.

"You deserve more than this, my Alice." He sighed, before his demeanour changed, his face darkening and accent spiking, "I could o once given ye better. No ane mere."

The return of the alternate Hatter shook me, so I turned to him and took his hand in mine, "It will only take a little care." I soothed, "we can soon get it back to the way it was, before the Red Queen."

"There are some things we might not be able to fix."

"Time and tenderness can fix all manner of things."

His lime eyes widened and fixed on me. "You are such a wonder."

I blushed. "Actually, I could do with a cup of tea."

"Oh!" He gasped, grasping my hand and pulling me to the table, "Of course. You sit just here..." he insisted, pressing me down into a plush chair. "I shall fetch the tea."

Then he disappeared into the obtuse little house.

This gave me some time to think about what I was doing!

Not only had there been several remarks about my staying, but a number of insinuations that the reason behind this was the Hatter... not to mention the odd looks that had been cast between us since this whole fiasco had begun.

Was it right of me to stay? He clearly wished to spend time with me and there was a fondness in his eye that meant he cared deeply... or so I assumed. There was a part of me that that enjoyed the attention he offered. I felt happy when I was with him, granted I was also quite confused, but happy none-the-less.

I took a deep breath.

What had come over me? Why was I here? I knew that there was something I couldn't quite explain between us, something I had never really encountered before. I should have known better than this. I was being foolish! I should leave –

"Excuse me." A small voice squeaked from my side.

I looked down to see a rather formally dressed hedgehog. "Yes?"

"I have orders from the White Queen..." my frown must have been apparent, because he continued, "she said it was the least she could do."

Before I had the time to ask, a great many birds darkened the sky and, no sooner had I managed to form the question, then they swooped down, snatching the broken china and sweeping the crockery away until the tables were left bare.

I hardly had the time to snatch up The Hatters cup and teapot before the Hedgehog announced, "Second wave!"

I ducked as the birds returned, whisking the tables away and replacing them with a vine-entangled bandstand and perfectly set out coffee table.

I remained in my plush chair, completely dumbfounded.

The hedgehog coughed and looked expectantly at me, "We hope you enjoy your... stay."

My eyes tightened, "Thank you."

The Hedgehog nodded and rolled off down the lane as I gazed after it in total amazement.

I heard a horrified gasp from behind and turned to see the Hatter, holding a tray with a teapot, milk, sugar bowl and cups, as he took in the scene before him.

"It was the Queens idea," I explained, "it's very kind, don't you think?"

A moment of ambiguity fluttered over his face, "Yes," he eventually smiled, "kind. I see..."

He was disappointed, I could tell. But I knew how to make him feel better.

I brought forward the cup and teapot I had saved and watched his smile grow as he approached me, placing the tray to the side and reaching for the cup and teapot.

"My Alice!" He smiled, "What would I do without you?"

"You wouldn't have futterwackened." I reminded him, handing over the salvage, "And that would have been a crime."

"You enjoyed my dancing?" He asked, eyes full of wonder as he accepted the items and placed them on to the tray.

My hand found his, "Immensely."

The Hatters eyes shot to our contact and my hand immediately dropped away.

It took a moment, but I was aware of the Hatters hand seeking mine.

He held me there for the longest time.

"Well," he sighed, "shall we?"

I smiled and let him lead me to the secluded tea-table.

The service of tea was a quiet affair. I watched the Hatter studiously serve the brew and slice the complimentary angel cake that came with the new tea table and crockery.

Eventually the drink ran dry and the cake lay in crumbs and I found myself yawning from exertion and gluttony...

"You're tired." The Hatter observed.

"Yes. It has been a long day."

I watched his cinnamon eyes frantically dart from side to side as he considered an unknown question.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was thinking..." he confessed, "...considering... that you might be too tired for the trip back."

My teeth worried my bottom lip... after all, what was another night?

"But..." I asked, "Where would I stay?"

His eyes grew wider, "Why… with me in my…" He turned toward the rickety windmill, but hesitated as though only realising the state of disrepair the building was under… "home."

I couldn't help but smile, "Well… it is late."

Hope returned to the Hatter as he took my hand.

"I suppose one more night shouldn't make too much of a difference."

"Alice?" His voice questioned from behind the door, "may I come in?"

I hurried to make certain I was decent; adjusting the paisley pinstripe pyjamas he had lent me before admitting, "Yes."

He entered the bedroom, dipping his hat beneath the doorframe before meeting my eyes... "My," he gasped, "don't you look..." His eyes roamed over the baggy clothing as he moved toward me, reaching out to grasp a stray strand of hair that fell from my plat. "Delightful," he sighed.

I blushed.

"Now," he breathed, "would you care for a nightcap?"

My blush fired across my cheeks.

Two tangerine-lime eyes widened to his own question. "I mean... a nice, soothing herbal tea?"

"Herbal tea," I nodded. "That would be nice. Should we take it in here?"

The Hatter looked about the tattered room and smiled sadly, "There's nea need to mock me," he said, a lilt to his voice, "I cannea offer you much, hen. But all I have is yours."

The touch of my hand eased him, so I smiled, "It's all I need."

The moment blossomed as his eyes widened and we took the chance to look closely at one another.

Hatter moved toward me, brushing my face with his cloth-covered finger tips. The moment tickled and fired a need that pinched every nerve of my being.

"Alice," he sighed. It was as if the breath teased my skin as it became alert and I gazed at him not understanding what I wanted.

His hand floated downward, tracing the column of my neck, skipping over other areas to outline the curve of my hip as he drew me closer to him.

"My Alice."

I smiled in agreement as he pulled me close. "I have never truly fitted in anywhere," I explained, "not before Underland. Not before you."

His smile was tender as he listened, captivated.

"I have never felt as though I belonged anywhere as much as I do here." I placed my hands over his on my hips, "Here with you."

His lips were suddenly on mine, it took a moment to realise what was happening.

The Hatters warm lips tasted like cinnamon and I smiled into the embrace as his arms folded gently around me.

I had always wondered at moments like these. There had been a few close encounters in my short life that I had thought would lead to a kiss. It wasn't something I truly dwelled on. If truth be told, I often moved away from those moments, not wanting to explore them thoroughly.

But this time, with this man, it felt right.

It was unhurried and gentle as he pulled away to look at me with giant, lime green eyes.

I smiled; trying to convey comfort and happiness as I closed the distance between us and reached up to place my own kiss upon him and let him break smaller, lighter kisses across my lips, cheek and down my neck.

He found a spot there, just near my pulse point where he paused and pressed firmer, warmer kisses into my skin, making me arch up to meet them and my arms about him, not wanting the tingling in my flesh to end.

"Alice," he breathed into my skin, "sweet, sweet girl…"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me? Here… in Underland?"

Wasn't it obvious? "Yes."

Suddenly, I was swept up in a twirling embrace as The Hatter laughed with delight… "Alice Hatter… Alice Hatter… Alice Hatter…"

Then the thought occurred, "Hold on a moment…"

The twirling stopped with a marked look of confusion, "Yes?"

"Your name isn't 'The Hatter' then?"

He frowned, neon eyebrows knitting together, "What? You mean to say you thought my name was 'The Hatter'?"

I started to feel a blush of embarrassment…

"And if Hatter is my surname, do you think my first name is 'The'?"

I wasn't really enjoying the bright smile that crossed his face as he began to laugh.

"Ha! Oh, my girl… that is truly the loveliest laugh I have had in a long time…"

"Are you going to tell me your name then?"

"Nobody else knows it," he considered. "I will tell you… as long as you promise to not tell another soul…"

"Alright," I agreed. "But only if you promise to show me all the wonders of Underland…"

He hummed and thoughtfully tapped his lips… "I think I can agree to that…"

And, with that, I was told a secret that no other has ever known… and I was showed more beauty than I could have imagined…


End file.
